1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a cell phone and a jig system and, more particularly, to the structure of fitting portions of an outer case and an inner case of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cell phones, a changeable panel is attached to a cell phone main body through fitting using projections and recesses. An example of such cell phones is disclosed in JP-A-2002-125022 (paragraphs [0014] to [0037], FIGS. 1 and 5). As shown in FIGS. 1 and 5 of JP-A-2002-125022, a detachable decorative panel 14 is formed with first fitting projections 26a and 26b, second fitting projections 27a and 27b, and press-fit bosses 28a and 28b. A display main body 3 is formed with first fitting holes 19a and 19b, second fitting holes 20a and 20b, fixing holes 21a and 21b, and press-fit bushings 22a and 22b. 
To attach the decorative panel 14, first, the user inserts the first fitting projections 26a and 26b into the first fitting holes 19a and 19b perpendicularly. Then, the user fits the nail-shaped second fitting projections 27a and 27b into the second fitting holes 20a and 20b in such a manner that a central portion of the decorative panel 14 is bent while the decorative panel 14 is rotated with the above first fitting portions as supporting points. Finally, the user press-fits the press-fit bosses 28a and 28b into the press-fit bushings 22a and 22b. To detach the decorative panel 14, an opposite procedure is followed.
In the cell phone of JP-A-2002-125022, the second fitting projections 27a and 27b are fitted into the second fitting holes 20a and 20b in such a manner that a central portion of the decorative panel 14 is bent. However, depending on how the user bends the decorative panel 14, the second fitting projections 27a and 27b may rub against the second fitting holes 20a and 20b. Since the portions around the second fitting projections 27a and 27b and the second fitting holes 20a and 20b are made of resin, these portions wear as the decorative panel 14 is attached and detached repeatedly. This may result in a disadvantage that reliable fitting will not be secured.